User talk:Storm wolf01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Power of a Weapon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 13:51, April 15, 2011 Hi! Thanks for reading my story :)RoseKayAdams 10:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for reading my series. I put a lot of work into it and it is nice to hear people say they like it. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You also live in Philippines? Cool! Luna and Mikmak 28 too. Where?? I want to know! I study at PCC and live in Caloocan how bout you?Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 06:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) LOOLLL XD Well, I'm kinda good at it but.. Well sometimes procrastination takes the best of me. hehe. I am not really a gleek, but i certainly enjoy it xD and which finale? for the second season?? nahh.. :( Rose 08:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) sorry I can't :'( my laptop's music is not working and I have no speakers to replace it *sigh* I guess I'll have to wait a few more weeks for it to be on Star World :( Rose 08:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY DID YOU ASK FOR UR STORIES TO BE DELETED?? :(((((( I like dark past, too. :D hey, I should get the titan's spy deleted. Totally bored with it, hehe. :P Rose 09:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) decided not to, it will just overcomplicate stuff. hehe Rose 10:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem. It's taken care of. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 20:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Which one?? *squeals in excitement*Rose 17:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) If it's at a stopping point, such as the end of a chapter, yes. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 02:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I haven't talked to Kari in a while, so I'm not sure. Yes I am from the Phil. And thank you for reading my stories, i appreciate it :) ------ ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 08:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! That would be awesome :) --Rose 03:40, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Uuuhh.. She can melt into a shadow? Idk working with hades' kid is pretty hard o.o --Rose 03:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You know, like Hades. He can turn into darkness or something in the book o.o and radiate intense fear and all that :P --Rose 03:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Ohhkayy xD Naahhh you're not.. hehehe.. what if she can give us victory, but only if she's in a certain condition. like when she's continuously prays to her mother throughout the battle or something o.o --Rose 04:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) do you have any yahoo messenger account or chatango or something that we can chat with? talking page to page is confusing :P --Rose 04:18, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Invited cha! :D Rose 04:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL . thanks for the compliment :) Nice to know there are more Pinoys here . Sorry ha? Hindi ko pa kasi nababasa ang mga fanfics mo. Busy ako ngayon sa isang manga. But if I have time, I'll definitely read them --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 09:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Kk :) Rose 04:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Er... Was that you? o.o Rose 16:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) xD Rose 05:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) wait, what piece? Rose 04:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your comment. I think this has been my best one so far and the next one will be the epic conclusion. I am also thinking about doing a Demigod Files type story to give my other characters some screen time. I also have that unrelated story I have to work on (the "what if Percy stayed with Calypso" one). What I will have to do is re-listen to the story from that point in the book and write it a chapter at a time about how things would be different. But once again, thanks for the comment. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) stormmmm xD is chap 30 finished? Rose 05:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The Sword of Ares Hey Zarana i just finished the Sword of Ares, check it out and tell me what you think need anything just ask, i'm there for ya Andrew The Voice: Claiming A Soul has been deleted per your request. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 12:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) yooo storm xD what they're doing in chappy 37 is trying to copy archimedes' mirror xD THX Rose 06:13, July 15, 2011 (UTC) The Godslingers membership We are actually accepting one more member for The Godslingers 4 quest, if your interested put your name up Zarana you need to put your name where it says requests Congradulations! You are now a member of the Godslingers, please put your picture on the The Godslingers page and your name on the Members coloum Andrew Trevor Robson, Second-in-command of the Godslingers Uhhh...since you are now a Godslinger can you do chapter 4? JJRawesome was here 13:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I think it's your turn to make a chapter Uhh...Josh needs to be woken up by either A) a medical buzzer or B) some of your lightnings...yeah...JJRawesome was here 13:16, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Do as many chapters as you want but message Jack, Josh or me when we can do a chapter can you do chapter 6? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:25, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Cn you do chapter 13? JJRawesome was here 17:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 14? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:26, July 16, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 15? JJRawesome was here 18:58, July 16, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 15? JJRawesome was here 19:32, July 16, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 18 of "The Godslingers 4"? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 04:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can u do chapter 20? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 07:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can u do chap 22? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I think we should take turns writing since the other two is not here. Idk, they might get mad though. But let's just take turns writing for now... Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 23? ¡¡¡™™™£££¢¢¢∞∞∞§§§¶¶¶•••ªªªººº | _ |=JJRawesome 09:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 24? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 28? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 31? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Upside-Down has been deleted per your request. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 16:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) since Josh hasn't responded, can you do chapter 33? j-j-JJRawesome. You heard right. 19:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 36? j-j-JJRawesome. You heard right. 00:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) her, can we finish today? I got school tomorrow. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 39? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 05:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 44? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 47? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 10:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 50? JJRawesøme may have been here 11:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) CAN YOU DO CHAPTER 53? JJRawesøme may have been here 14:55, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 4 JJRawesøme may have been here 09:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC)